Tocadiscos
by Vene 69
Summary: Es un conjunto Drabbles basados en canciones de toda índole. Situaciones desde románticas hasta las más angustiantes.  Style - Creek - Bunny - Bendy - Dip


Hola, aquí Vene con un experimento que siempre quise hacer.

Hoy no fui al colegio así que en algo tenía que quemar mis neuronas, por eso puse mi reproductor de ARES, lleno de virus 3, en aleatorio y me puse escribir pequeños drabbles.

Ojala sea de su agrado ~

Varias parejas y una que otra situación subidita de tono.

* * *

**Rain – Mika **_(STYLE - STENDY)_

Agua y más agua. El frío recorría su cuerpo y su alma, mientras que la tristeza se posaba en sus ojos. Miraba como el otro chico se iba con la muchacha lejos, lejos.

- No es justo – decía entre dientes. No podía creer que ellos dos habían vuelto de nuevo ¿Era una broma acaso? Pues no. No sabía cómo le hicieron, pero simplemente no era justo, no lo era para él…

Tomados de la mano, alejándose por la nieve y la espantosa lluvia. Y Kyle, solo en la calle esperando que la llovizna se lo llevara lejos de ahí.

**Sweet Darling – She and Him **_(BUNNY)_

Había cambiado tanto.

Ya no fumaba tanto, iba a clases y lo mejor de todo… se volvió en alguien fiel. Mc Cormick era un hombre nuevo, pero ¿A qué se debía tan maravillosa transformación?

- Kenny… - dijo una voz quebradiza detrás de su espalda.

- Leopold… – respondió firme. Kenny se dio media vuelta y vio como el otro muchacho jugaba con sus nudillos.

- ¿Vamos? – le dijo Butters de forma suave.

- Vamos…

**No need to say goodbye – Regina Spektor **_(BENDY)_

- Vete – dijo furiosa.

- Wendy, por favor… - decía la pobre Bebe llena de lágrimas en los ojos.

- Bebe, no hagas esto más difícil – La azabache no podía articular palabras, mientras que la rubia la intentaba abrazar - ¡Suéltame, no me toques! – se sentía sucia, se sentía horrible.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – Le replicó la otra chica – Esta mierda no es fácil ¿entiendes? – una vez más intentó acercarse a Wendy, pero esta una vez más la empujó lejos de su metro cuadrado.

- Yo… yo no soy como tú… - dijo dura y con lágrimas en los ojos – Yo… no puedo ser como tú… lo siento.

Bebe la miró, entendió que el problema era la azabache, no ella. Tomó sus cosas con la mirada cabizbaja y no dijo nada cuando cerró la puerta… no era necesario decir adiós.

**No you Girls – Franz Ferdinand **_(CREEK)_

Podrían jurarlo de loco o de degenerado, pero besarlo a él era una de las sensaciones más extrañas y exóticas que podría haber vivido en su alocada adolescencia.

Beso, beso y el palo tieso. Ambos chicos descargaban sus deseos en el sofá. ¿Y los padres? Estaban en una reunión de la escuela, así que por algunas horas seria diversión y distorsión.

- ¡Ah! – Gimió el rubio que no dejaba de temblar – C-Craig… - susurro en los oídos del otro.

El moreno, que estaba encima de Tweek, no podía dejar de maltratar, por así decirlo al otro muchacho. A veces lo mordía, otras veces lo dejaba sin respiración y hasta le había dejado tantos moretones para que creyeran que se había caído de la escalera.

No sabía que le producía, si era por el momento o si era algo más profundo que una simple follada, pero definitivamente las chicas no la hacían sentir así. Alocado.

**All black – Good Charlotte** _(DIP)_

Lo odiaba, pero lo deseaba más que a nadie.

Ese muchacho de apariencia simplona y sin nada especial, en el cual todos concentraban sus burlas. Una pena que él ya no estuviera ahí en la misma escuela para haberle molestado un poco más.

- Tú vienes conmigo – le dijo aquella noche donde lo asaltó de sus sueños.

- ¿Damian? ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? – Hace mucho tiempo, es más, hace años que no lo veía, pero él no sabía que el príncipe de las tinieblas hacia tiempo lo observaba como su seguidor.

- Dije que vamos – le sentenció.

- ¿Pero adónde?

- A donde nadie nos vea. A donde todo es negro.

* * *

FIN

No sé si seguir con estos drabbles, incluso podría recibir pedidos.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Estuve muy apurada escribiendo estas cosas, ahora tengo que escribir un maldito guión. Ojala que alguno les haya gustado.

Bye


End file.
